1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly and especially relates to a shield shell having a number of metal shrapnel.
2. Description of Related Art
Taiwan Utility Model No. 346200 discloses a cable connector assembly for being mounted to a panel of a computer casing. The cable connector assembly includes a number of connectors, an insulative housing receiving the connectors, and a shield shell enclosing the insulative housing. The connector includes a metal shell. The shield shell has a top wall and a front wall perpendicular to the top wall. The top wall has a number of metal shrapnel connectable with the computer casing panel. The front wall has a number of tabs connectable with the connector metal shell. The metal shrapnel elastically contacts the panel to realize grounding of the connector, but does not contact the metal shell. Another tab is needed for the shield shell to contact the metal shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,924 discloses a cable connector assembly including a dielectric housing, a pair of first connectors, a pair of second connectors, and a shield member. The shield member includes a front wall and a pair of sidewalls. The dielectric housing has an elongate base having a pair of positioning slits. Each sidewall is stamped to form a plurality of engaging tabs protruding outwardly and a pair of contacting tabs protruding inwardly. The engaging tabs are devised for electrically engaging with a panel of a computer when the cable connector assembly is assembled in the computer. The second connector further includes a grounding terminal The contacting tabs extend through the positioning slits of the housing and electrically contact the grounding terminals.
In the above prior art designs, extra stamping process is required for producing two sets of grounding pieces and a distance of circuit back becomes longer. Such design does not ensure a low grounding resistance of the cable connector assembly but increases EMI of the cable connector assembly.
An improved cable connector assembly is desired.